


Mar

by SeptemberChild



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 19:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptemberChild/pseuds/SeptemberChild
Summary: "Apenas llevaba unos pocos instantes en su recién estrenada segunda oportunidad. Una efímera porción de vida para volver a respirar, para sentir de nuevo su corazón palpitar."





	Mar

**Author's Note:**

> Bienvenidos al que fue mi primer Oneshot. 
> 
> La fecha de la que fue su primera publicación retrocede hasta Mayo de 2015, y se dio lugar en la web Fanfiction.net.
> 
> La idea me surgió escuchando una canción de Sonata Arctica (lo admito, soy adicta a ellos), y voy a usar un poco de su letra a modo de introducción. La canción se titula "The rest of the sun belongs to me".

_**"The rest of the sun belongs to me"**   
_

_**Sonata Arctica** _

_"I have no feelings, there is no more sunlight._   
_The darkest hour is now here._   
_I must have lost it for good, staying here without a fight._   
_Out in the cold and windy night._   
_Still waiting for a sign._

_I know there is still a day for me._   
_One short moment is still enough for me._   
_Bring me life with your ray of light._   
_If only I found a small piece of the fallen sun..._

_I wait for the day that will come._   
_Wait for the sunlight, wait for the one._   
_You can do what you want with the sea, but the rest of the sun belongs to me"_

:::

:::

**MAR**

Aroma a mar.

Intenso. Penetrante...

Fastidiosamente familiar.

Apenas llevaba unos pocos instantes en su recién estrenada segunda oportunidad. Una efímera porción de vida para volver a respirar, para sentir de nuevo su corazón palpitar.

La noche le había abrazado fría. Húmeda. El salitre del cercano Egeo flotaba en el ambiente y se adhería a su nueva armadura. Tanto o más fría que el aire que le envolvía. Más oscura que el firmamento que le protegía.

Su primer impulso fue instintivo, casi primario...Inspirar todo el aire que sus revividos pulmones pudieran albergar. Su imperiosa necesidad, sustituir el intenso olor que la atmósfera del Meikai había impregnado sobre su piel por otra fragancia más mundana y terrenal, más llena de la vida que él ya había dejado atrás.

La primera decepción, respirarlo a _él._

 _Él_ siempre había adorado el mar.

_"El agua del mar es reparadora, hermano...lo cura todo...cuerpo y alma..."_

En su lejana y mancillada infancia siempre le dedicaba la misma sentencia, luciendo esa irresistible media sonrisa que él mismo nunca supo plagiar. Ahora reverberaba en su interior con esa voz que creía olvidada, arrastrándole a recordar un rostro que no deseaba apreciar ni reflejado en el espejo de su alma vendida.

En algún momento estas palabras quizás hubieran podido cobrar veracidad, pero nunca lo hicieron, no...La única verdad que escondían era que el eterno azul había corrompido _su_ alma. Un alma que casi se podría asegurar que nunca había conocido inocencia alguna. Un alma que se arriesgó a corromper la suya propia, buscando despertar una aletargada dualidad.

En esos lejanos días su desesperada defensa fue cobarde y clara: entregarlo a _su_ venerado mar sin opción humana de escapar. Si tanto lo amaba...si tanto lo adoraba no podría rechazar la belleza que supondría hallar la muerte en un lecho de algas, arena y sal.

En cambio, él mismo nunca había sucumbido a la seducción de semejante inmensidad. Jamás había sido capaz de hallar ninguna belleza en algo tan traidor como es la falsa calma que precede a la tempestad.

Y a partir de ese qebrado día solo pudo aborrecerlo todavía más.

Los recuerdos le asaltaban con una insolencia imposible de vadear, y el instinto le invitó a sacudir la cabeza con la esperanza de desprenderse de una añoranza intrusa, temiendo que ésta luchara para detener su nueva voluntad; la vida de Athena estaba destinada a escurrirse entre sus sucias manos, ahora cubiertas de purpureo metal, y pensar en _él_ simplemente no debía tener lugar. No lo había tenido durante trece largos años forjados a base de engaños y soledad. No podía permitirse la absurda pretensión de hacerlo justamente en ese instante en que sus pies estaban a punto de pisar lo que una vez fue su hogar.

Debía ser fuerte...Tanto como pretendió serlo una vez. No flaquear era la única opción que le restaba después que su alma volviera a ocupar un cuerpo que él mismo se había cuidado de resquebrajar.

Sí...su alma, o lo que quedaba de ella, había sido vilmente entregada a Hades para el regocijo de sentir la sangre hervir de nuevo. Para poder volver a llenarse la vista del paraje que podría haber sido su reino y que acabó resultando su perdición...Para llevar a cabo la misión que tiempo antes no tuvo la valentía de ejecutar.

Y ahora no estaba solo. Camus y Shura se habían erigido tan traidores y cobardes como él, y no podía hacerles esperar.

La cabeza de Athena aguardaba. La necesaria victoria de Hades sobre el imperfecto mundo de los humanos dependía de ellos. Y no debían volver a fracasar, aunque el dios a servir fuera otro. Más oscuro. Más aterrador. Más acorde a su malgastado corazón.

Era imperioso avanzar y los peldaños que sus pies reconocían, con la urgente seguridad de agotar un tiempo del que apenas disponían, se presentaban hostiles bajo sus pasos.

Las Sapuris que les había otorgado el Dios del Inframundo se confundían con una oscuridad que ni el oro de sus anteriores armaduras nunca podría iluminar.

El ascenso se presentaba pesado. Costoso. Invasivo...Y la irremediable aparición del Tercer Templo frente a sus ojos, imponente.

Camus y Shura le obervaron en silencio, sabiéndose intrusos de una casa que durante demasiado tiempo había carecido de dueño. Deseando no perpetuar su presencia en un espacio que se presentaba extremadamente frío y solitario.

Le bastó una sutil frunción del ceño y un leve movimiento del mentón, alzándose altivo, para ordenarles que debían seguir adelante. Instándoles a cruzar Géminis sin él. Dejándole unos instantes de reconciliación con unos muros con los que durante muy pocos años tuvo comunión.

La orden fue acatada sin dilación, y ya en la más absoluta soledad, sus pies hallaron el valor para avanzar. Lentamente. Luciendo la soberbia al andar que siempre le había acompañado, y que después de la muerte parecía que no iba a menguar.

Los confiados pasos resonaban emitiendo ecos en las frías paredes que con reservas le observaban pasar. Sus oídos se regocijaban con la sensación que producía el sonido del oscuro metal chocando orgulloso contra las losas de mármol. La afilada mirada reconocía con estudiada cadencia cada rincón de un espacio que en algún momento había sido suyo.

 _Exclusivamente_ suyo.

Una inspiración de complacencia, una exhalación de dulzona añoranza, unos pasos más y sus pies se detuvieron en seco.

Un inesperado fulgor dorado le cegó la visión por un instante, haciendo evidente que sus pupilas seguían siendo vulnerables a la luz. Y allí estaba _ella..._

Tras los destellos que rasgaron la oscuridad, descubrir la presencia de su antigua armadura dorada frente a él le resultó exquisitamente sugerente. Tanto había sido el influjo que había impreso en ella que, pese a la traición, se presentaba a recibirle, ofreciéndose a él.

O éso deseó creer.

"¿Me extrañabas, Géminis?"

Sus labios se ladearon en una media sornisa de asquerosa arrogancia, hinchándole el pecho y la vanidad. Los dedos forrados de oscuridad se extendieron hacia el vacío casco de los dos rostros, amenazando con mancillar algo tan precioso con el tacto de la muerte y el deshonor.

Pero las yemas de sus dedos no llegaron a rozar ese metal, servidor de la pureza y la bondad.

Un fuerte cosmos le congeló las intenciones y le estrujó su renovado corazón, haciéndole saber que, pese a todo, aún podía sentir dolor.

La mandíbula se cerró con fuerza ante la muestra de poder que emergía de las profundidades de esa cáscara de oro que _debía_ estar vacía, y el metal que cubría sus pies rechinó al descubrirse dando un apocado paso hacia atrás.

En ese preciso instante, un inesperado temor se instaló en su pecho y una repugnante sensación le rasgó las entrañas.

No era el devastador cosmos que emergía del interior de un tesoro que él jamás supo defender...

No era la impecable presencia de su antiguo reflejo frente a él...

No.

Lo que le hizo retroceder fue un intenso aroma que brotaba de ese cosmos que empezaba a resultarle demasiado poderoso y familiar.

Lo que Saga no pudo soportar fue el simple acto de respirar...Llenarse los pulmones de un intenso aroma que siempre detestó.

Sentir, amenazante...

...un profundo olor a mar.

**FIN**


End file.
